Weasley is Our King
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: 100 words. 25 chapters. 1 King. These are a few snaps of Ron Weasley's life. Because even royalty has issues too. Ron/Hermione with a slight touch of Harry/Ginny.
1. Bludger

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to Joanne Rowling. **God Save the Queen**. I could only wish to write like that.

AN: today -05/02 or 02/05 whatever you wish- it's my birthday! (Well, at least for the lasting 20 minutes) and I have an unhealthy obsession with Ronald Bilius Weasley. I've been diagnosed and everything. So I thought that as a gift to myself I could translate these series of drabbles that I wrote like 5 months ago in Spanish (while my muse returns of its holidays). And yes, that's a weird gift, but I've seen worse, hahahaha. I guess that covers everything… Enjoy!

Oh, yeah! I forgot, please review? Thank you!

* * *

"Ron."

"Mmm."

"Pay attention to me."

"I'm listening to you."

"No, you're hearing me. You are not _listening_ to me."

"Isn't it the same? What's the difference?"

"The difference is that if you were listening, you would be paying attention."

"But if you see I'm answering, is because I understand, and therefore I'm listening."

"You're not even looking at me!"

"What do you want, Hermione? This article about the Cannons' new recruit is wicked. I really do believe this is going to be our year, our season."

"I'm pregnant."

So that's what a bludger hit at the head felt like.


	2. Brave

Ron Weasley has done tons of brave things in his short life. Just that. _Things_.

It's not after his son, a three-year-old Hugo, goes up to him, and shows him with excitement what he caught on The Burrow's garden, asking him to see it up close, wearing a big smile, - because "look, Daddy, how wicked!"-, that he considers himself a bit brave.

Although he's still not so sure how many times he has to wash his hands to scrub the feel that his skin is still on direct contact with the spider. The _bloody_ spider.


	3. Fred

**AN:** translating this while I "watch" Tom Fletcher's (McFly) wedding speech. Like for the 100th time. Someday I'll stop… Someday. If you haven't seen it, please do. It's amazing. (And I don't even listen to McFly).

Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! I really (REALLY) appreciate it.

* * *

It's not that he doesn't miss Fred. Is that he doesn't want to.

Of course he misses him. Is- _was_ his brother. The fact that he has four more doesn't mean that he can replace him with another.

It's not that he doesn't miss Fred. Is that he feels it's not his right to do it.

When he sees George so lost, he can't help but to feel guilty, because he knows he can't compare his pain, or this be as immense, as his brother's.

It's not that he doesn't miss Fred. Is that for George, he can't allow it.


	4. Peace

Younger, he always found comfort in flying. His broom was not the newest, or the fastest one, but on the air, Ron Weasley felt at peace with himself.

Now, sitting quietly on his living room's sofa, with his feet perched on the coffee table –for which his wife reprehended him several times -, with the legs of an asleep and 8-month-pregnant Hermione on his lap, and with a little Rose imitating her mother on a quilt close to the fireplace, Ron feels himself more at peace than at any other place.

Yes, this is why they fought.

Peace.


	5. Perfection

"So…"

"Yeah."

"Fast, huh?"

"Not at all. We spent a year planning all this stuff, or did you forget?"

"How could I? She went mental."

"Yes. Luckily my wife survived Hurricane Molly."

"Wow, your wife."

"Weird, right?" Said Ron daydreaming while playing with his newly put ring.

"Not at all. I wouldn't call it weird."

"You wouldn't? Then how would you call the fact that your two best friends married each other?," intervened Hermione, who moved to tears, was listening to them talking as she hugged Ron.

"Finally perfect," answered Harry smiling.


	6. Opportune

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Ron, stop behaving like a child and come here."

"NO, NOTHING!"

"Stop covering your eyes."

"I DON'T KNOW AND DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING, GINEVRA!"

"SERIOUSLY, YOU AREN'T GOING TO SEE ANYTHING IF YOU CALL ME "GINEVRA" AGAIN, _RONALD_!"

"DON'T CALL ME "RONALD", _GINEVRA_!"

"Could you… Just stop yelling? Both of you?" Asked his friend too calmly.

"I – I better be going… Ta- Talk to you later, Harry."

.

.

.

"Why does my brother has to be this… Opportune?"

"Because he's your brother, Ginny. As simple as that. He's your brother."


	7. Trauma

**AN: **this is a follow-up to "Opportune". Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

* * *

"Now what happened?" questioned Hermione when she saw Ron's distraught face. "Weren't you and Harry going to the match?"

"I saw… I found them… They were… You-know," he answered making signs with his hands clearly disturbed, "Harry and m_y baby_ sister, Hermione!"

"Don't you think it's time to get over it?"

"But she's my baby sister!"

"Your _baby_ sister is a full-grown woman, has been married to Harry for five years, _and_ has two children!" Hermione responded leaving him alone.

"She's my sister!" He claimed with his gaze lost. "My _baby_ sister!"


	8. Approval

He was constantly looking for the approval of the twins on everything he did.

And although he never forgave Fred for the spider/teddy bear thing, having their support was fundamental.

So when he started to accept that he liked Hermione; scratch that, that he was _fascinated_ by Hermione, he didn't doubt one second about asking for their help.

Days later, when his brothers gave him "Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches" he not only found a solution to "problem G", but he also understood how they finally saw him… An equal.

And boy, that felt _bloody_ amazing.


	9. Names

**AN:** just saw Silver Linings Playbook (2012)... Two things: Robert De Niro crying, and Jennifer Lawrence. AMAZING. Oh, and… Go, read, and leave a review! (Or follow, or favorite the story, I'm not picky ;D)

* * *

"Henry."

"I know we only just met but… It's Harry."

"Are you a Henry?"

"What?"

"Henrys are often called Harry. You know, to short it out? Mine is like that… Oh, bugger!" Ron exclaimed with red cheeks.

"Ahhh," Harry smirked. "So, you're not just Ron…?"

Ron glared at him.

"There's just the two of us."

"Fine," Ron resigned. "But if you tell someone, you're dead."

"I know only you!"

"It's Ronald. Ronald Bilius, but I hate it. That's why I go for Ron."

"To me, you'll always be Ron. Just Ron," smiled Harry.


	10. Adulthood

**AN:** this… This is what I spent most of my time imagining. I'm giving away chocolate frogs, feel free to take one! :)

* * *

He can't help but to feel jealous. For more than a decade there have only been them, without anyone else to interfere among their time together. He doesn't know what to do, because is the first time he finds himself in this predicament.

How would they get through this? It would change them forever! Nothing like this had ever interposed between them before.

Someone interrupted his train of thought.

"Ron, you'll be James' godfather, won't you?" Harry questioned signaling the newborn in his arms and smiling.

Yeah, Ron thought, maybe adulthood wouldn't be so terrible.


	11. Exaggeration

**AN:** happy Oscar's night! May your favorites win! If not, let's just ogle the stars! Hahahahaha

* * *

A scream was what woke him up.

When he got to the source of the noise, Hermione was already shushing a crying Hugo.

"What happened?" He asked with concern.

"I didn't do it!" Said Rose while she run out of the room.

Ron was about to go after her when his wife explained.

"They were playing; Hugo tripped, and hit his leg with the chair."

"Mate, how are you feeling?"

"It hurts, Daddy. Hurts. I think they will have to cut my leg."

"Exaggeration is hereditary. And it's not from my side!" Laughed Hermione, passing Hugo to Ron.


	12. Changes

**AN: **how awesome was Dan last night at the Oscars?So precious! And Anne and Jennifer's speeches? Yes, yes, you caught me... I'm an Oscar enthusiast! Hahahahaha. So for today's chapter I'm gonna leave Oscar-shaped chocolates (if they exist, xD). So help yourself and leave a sign that you were here! :)

* * *

"You are wrong."

"No, _you _are wrong."

"Take off Harry's glasses and put them on so you can see that _I_'m right."

"I would ask him, just to throw them at your head after you understand that_ I'm_ right!"

"I'm right. Right, Harry?" Ron questioned.

"I think… I think Ginny is." Harry answered timidly.

Ginny looked at him with a smug smile on her face.

Ron… Ron felt like he had received a punch to his stomach.

When his sister and his best friend had become… A team?

And most importantly, when they had turned the bloody hell against him?


	13. Friendship

**AN: **remember how I said I was translating this from my story in Spanish "Weasley es nuestro Rey"? Well, this is what I wrote for Hermione's birthday back in September. So, grab a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean (watch out for the earwax ones!), read, enjoy and leave a review! :)

* * *

"Open the card first."

"_Ron!_ You got Rose to write her own name."

"Hard to believe… It didn't take much convincing."

"I don't find it hard to believe at all... Oh, I _adore_ that you put Hugo's hand print!"

"That was Rosie's idea."

"Ron?"

"Mmm?"

"You signed 'With love, your friend, Ron'."

"Yeah…"

"I don't understand."

"Happy birthday, Hermione." Winked Ron wickedly.

"Hey! Don't distract me! I want to know why you signed 'friend'."

"Remember, Hermione, before all started, we were friends first."

"Thank you." Was the only response his moved wife could master.


	14. Looks

**AN:** can I leave you Butterbeers and trust that you're not gonna drink too many? ;) Have fun! But not too much, hahaha.

* * *

"I want to go shopping for Rose's crib on Saturday."

"Love, there are still four months left."

"I like being prepared!"

"Do we have to do it _this_ weekend?" Ron asked with little hope. "It's the first free weekend that Harry and I have had in months and we wanted to go to the Cannons-Falcons match!"

Hermione's answer was a look that disarmed him in a matter of seconds.

Ron didn't understand how after 15 years Hermione could still do that.

He had to talk to Harry. Apparently, they were going crib-shopping on Saturday.


	15. Control

**AN: **_really_ pleased with your reviews, your follows, your favorites, your visits! Please, feel free to continue... It warms my Ron-loving-heart, :) Today, I leave you with Pumpkin Pasties! (Don't give me that look! They taste quite good!)

* * *

"What happened?" Hermione questioned from the door.

"A little slip in a raid. It's all under control."

"'Under _control_', Ronald Weasley?" Hermione exclaimed through her teeth, approaching the bed, trying to stay calmed.

Bugger, Ron thought, the full name.

"If you had it 'all under control', what are you doing in San Mungo?" She added riled up. "You can't only think of you, Ron," she continued affected.

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Because of you lot, is why I keep doing this."

They held each other's gaze. It wasn't the last time they were going to discuss about this.


	16. Challenge

**AN: **so today's is a special day, isn't? Today's is March 1st! The King's 33rd. birthday! Can you believe he's 33? I can't either, 'cause when I started reading HP we were the same age... And well, I'm not 33, hahahaha (no, I'm not going to say how old am I! xD). Let's toast with Firewhiskey, but just a couple of glasses... Oh, who am I kidding? Today's Friday and it's Ron's birthday! Let's just not drink and drive and drink the whole bottle, hahahaha.

Happy Birthday, Ronald Bilius Weasley! Thank you, Jo, for creating him, and giving us such an amazing -and complex- character. I can't think a better drabble for Ron's birthday than this one.

Pd: so sorry for this _looong_ author's note, but I think the occasion is worth it.

* * *

He didn't remember when he had truly decided becoming an Auror. Yes, the idea had formed because of fake-Moody, but in between of dreams of brown curls, being an Auror alongside Harry became a life-goal he really desired. He didn't know how he would it. The only thing he knew was that he had enough talent to make it.

That's why every time he heard he wasn't cut out for it, or people questioned his decision… He only heard, never spoke.

Proving the others wrong would be wicked. Proving himself would be _bloody _amazing.


	17. Scent

**AN: **sometimes, when you translate things... Is really hard to keep the main essence of the thing you're translating. _Even_ if you wrote it. Today's chapter is like this. Please forgive any mistake, or anything that may seem weird to you. For all the troubles, I'm gonna recompense you with treacle tart, :)

* * *

"What did your Amortentia smelled like when we were on sixth year?"

"Sorry?"

"You heard me. What did your Amortentia smelled like?"

"Why do you want to talk about this? It always brings bad memories."

"I know. That year was awful for the both of us. Your poisoning, us not speaking to each other for a while… Her."

"Can we discuss about _that _without _her_ resurfacing?"

"We'll have to discuss it someday."

"Yes, but not today."

"Alright, alright. Just answer me, to what did your Amortentia smelled like?"

"To what no. To whom. To you." Answered Ron with sweetness.


	18. Easy

**AN: **posting this "early" 'cause I'm starting college again on Monday and I need to have a normal sleeping patron... Once again. ASAP. I'll leave you tonight (on my time) with Deluxe Sugar Quills, (they last longer) ;)

* * *

Everyone has constantly said to him that "Dada" is one of the most common words for babies to speak when they start talking, and sometimes is the first. Is short, simple, and a repeat of the same syllable. It'll be easy. And truthfully? He just wants to beat Hermione so bad.

"C'mon, Rosie. Da-da"

"She's not going to say Dada, Ron."

"Don't listen to Mummy. Do it for Da-da. Dada."

"Ron!"

"Did you hear that? She spoke!"

"Yes. I heard, Hermione. And she said 'Ron'."

"Ron!" Rose repeated with enthusiasm.

"Hermione, stop laughing."

"Ron!"


	19. Gringotts

**AN: **tonight I shall leave you with Acid Pops! Watch the tongues! ;)

* * *

Every time he enters the place, he senses the looks of everyone there on him. Although he knows that in fact he didn't do anything wrong, he still feels a bit guilty when he looks in the direction to the chambers, or he looks up and he remembers the broken ceiling. And the goblins do not help at all.

He tries to make his errands as quick as possible.

Yes, this is one of the many repercussions the "war" left for him to deal with daily. He wishes it was simpler. More than for him, for Hermione and Harry.


	20. Guilt

**AN: ** A licorice wand for you. And you. And for you too... Just take one for person! I don't want readers with cavities! Hahahahaha. Love you all, and as always, please leave a sign you were here! :)

* * *

The twins, Ron and Ginny –because they're the youngest _and_ naughtiest– organize to steal cookies (always that their mother is not in the kitchen). They must move quick, because really, what escapes under Molly Weasley's radar?

The day that Molly is tending to the hens while the twins are begging her for them to go to Ottery St. Catchpole, and Ginny is upstairs, sick with dragon pox, Ron dares to go on an adventure by himself.

He can't help but to feel pleasure when he doesn't have to share the treats for the first time _ever_.


	21. Solutions

**AN:** because today's Friday, I'm going to leave you with Fizzing Whizbees. Have fun, darlings! (But not too much fun, xD). As always, leave a sign you were here! :)

* * *

After the war, they have been "seen each other" for 7 months when Ron realizes they have never had an official date. Yes, "seen each other" in quotation marks, because neither him, nor Hermione, know exactly what they are.

There are so many things, that neither of them finds the right time to talk about it. Friends? Of course, since he was 11. More than friends? Oh, yeah, they have it covered. Girlfriend and boyfriend? It's time to resolve that.

Though, how do you ask Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, if she wants to be your girlfriend?


	22. Meetings

**AN: **hi, there! :) If you have caught my post schedule these past weeks, you might know by now that I don't post on Sundays... But I start college (or university in some places) again tomorrow and I'm a bit bummed out about it, because after four years, I still mourn my free days (in my country careers last 5 years). So here's tonight's chapter... My own way of cheering myself up, xD. I shall leave with you with a big piece of Honeydukes' finest chocolate! Enjoy! Leave a sign you were here! ;)

* * *

On the way home, Ron pictures thousands of possible scenarios for this moment and he believes that _this_ one it will be one he wants to remember forever.

"Rosie Posie," Ron said, presenting the sleeping baby boy on Hermione's arms, "this is Hugo, your brother."

Although he sees it coming, he can't stop her on time.

"Rosie, no!"

The first interaction that Rose and Hugo Weasley have as siblings is when without care she sticks a finger into her brother's right eye.

Ron is sure, like now, his children will be the cause of many future headaches.


	23. Caught

**AN: **hi there! Good news, I survived the first day of my new semester! :D Bad news, I have to get back tomorrow! Booo! :( Anyways, tonight, I'm giving away... Drooble's Best Blowing Gum! (No, they don't rot your teeth). Btw, really grateful of the reviews, favorites, follows, and visits! Thank YOU so much! It really _really_ means a lot.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Ron believes he has won one fight against Hermione. The driver's license thing hasn't come up again in weeks, and he will not bring it up.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"How many Supersensory Charms you use when you're driving?" Hermione inquired on a casual tone.

"Usually tw–"

Bugger, Ron thought. After almost 15 years of marriage, he thinks it's time to stop making illusions. Hermione will always win. Not for nothing, she's the brightest witch of their generation... And if he dares to say so, of many others too.


	24. Likes

"What's their name again?"

"Take That."

"You want to see them live because...?

"_Because_, Ronald! Don't be daft. They came out when we started at Hogwarts and broke up when… Things were rough in our world. Now, they're back together, and I want to go. End of story."

"Hermione, you're pregnant."

"Are you saying that I can't go because I'm _pregnant_? Then, I won't go alone, you're coming with me!"

Fighting with Hermione was dangerous. Fighting with a _pregnant_ Hermione was like tickling a sleeping dragon.

Those Take That better be _good_.

* * *

**AN:** hi, :) That was a shameless "product" placement. If you don't know them, Take That it's a real band. They're British, gorgeous and extremely talented (IMO). I invite you to listen to them. You don't have to, but if you don't, then you're missing out some _pretty_ great music. Just saying. Because they're amazing. Siriusly. They are. Ok, I'll stop, xD. Tonight's treat? Pumpkin pasties, ;)


	25. Victory

**AN**:last drabble, ladies and gentlemen! I just want to thank you for letting me cross language barriers to tell my version of the _amazing_ Ron Weasley and never complaining. (And of course, I have to thank Queen Jo for creating him). I appreciate it so much and I feel so humbled about it. _Thank you_ to every person that reviewed, favorited, followed, and even visited the story. ¡_MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS_! :)

So let's bring out the Firewhiskey to toast and...

Long live the King!

* * *

"Unbelievable!"

"Thank _you_. I know I am."

"Git."

"There's no need for insults. Just admit I'm better than you."

"Let's get going. Transfiguration it's about to begin. And after six years, I don't want McGonagall to fulfill her threat about turning us into a map," Harry said.

"You just don't want to lose against me again, Harry," Ron laughed.

"Shut up, and let's go!"

Harry was half way through the common room when Ron called him.

"Hey, Harry!"

"What?" The black-haired boy answered a bit mad and almost through the portrait.

"Checkmate."


End file.
